Makarov Dreyar
Makarov Dreyar jest trzecim i szóstym Mistrzem Gildii Fairy Tail oraz członkiem zaszczytnego grona Dziesięciu Świętych Magów. Wygląd Makarov jest bardzo małym, starym mężczyzną. Ma czarne oczy i jest łysy, nie licząc włosów po bokach głowy; thumb|left|Makarov ukazany po raz pierwszy.posiada także białe, gęste wąsy. Jego pieczęć Fairy Tail jest czarna, obejmuje cały obszar klatki piersiowej. Kiedy pojawił się po raz pierwszy, odziany był w pomarańczową kurtkę w niebieskie pasy oraz białą bluskę z czarnym logiem Fairy Tail na piersi, oraz pomarańczowe spodenki. Na głowie miał czapkę błazna w błękitne i pomarańczowe pasy. Makarov jest jednym z niewielu bohaterów, który dość często zmienia swój strój. Pomimo swojego wieku, Makarov zdaje się być w świetnej formie zarówno fizycznej, jak i psychicznej, bez problemu stawiając czoła młodszym od siebie, jak np. Jose z Phantom Lorda. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie jest już najmłodszy i musi brać leki. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Młody Makarov Makarov jest osobą, która jest w stanie kochać i wierzyć ludziom co jest powodem, dla którego Purehito wybrał go na swojego następcę gdy odchodził z Fairy Tail. Makarov wydaje się wręcz nieprawdopodobnie nie znosić Rady Magii, wychodzi z założenia, że siła i magia jego gildii, nie ma możliwości rozwijania, pod jarzmem praw narzuconych przez Radę. Nie waha się jednak interweniować, gdy jego podopieczni przekroczą pewną granicę, przybiera wtedy formę giganta, co na ogół skutecznie hamuje destrukcyjne zapędy członków Fairy Tail (oczywistym wyjątkiem, jest pod tym względem Natsu). Jednakże pomimo kłopotów jakie jego "dzieci" powodują, Makarov z godną podziwu determinacją jest gotowy zniszczyć każdego, kto podniesie ręke na jego członków gildi. thumb|300px|Stara drużyna Makarova Makarov jest także człowiekiem sprawiedliwym i stara się wszystkich traktować w identyczny sposób, czego dowodem jest rzyjęcie do gildii Gajeela Redfoxa i Juvii Lockser . Przykładem na to jest wyrzucenie Laxusa z gildii po tym, jak naraził on życie i zdrowie jej członków. Poza tymi cechami, Makarov jest również wielbicielem kobiecych wdzięków, na punkcie których ma pewną słabość i pomimo swego statecznego wieku reaguje dosyć emocjonalnie. Pomimo tego, iż jest mądry i ma spokojny charakter, w młodości często brał udział w bójkach. Historia W wieku 40 lat, Makarov został trzecim Mistrzem Gildii Fairy Tail w roku X736. W X741 roku został jednym z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów. Sprawując urząd Mistrza przez 48 lat, został on najdłużej urzędującym Mistrzem w historii Fairy Tail. Musiał wyrzucić z gildii swojego syna Ivana. Według tego co powiedział Laxusowi, Ivan był niebezpieczny dla gildii. Początkowo utrzymywał bardzo dobre relacje ze swoim wnukiem, Laxusem, jednakże z czasem, wrażliwy na ciągłe porównania Laxus, wyrzekł się dziadka, przysięgając sobie, że pewnego dnia go przewyższy, i odwrócił się przeciwko niemu. Ostatecznie poszedł w ślady swojego ojca i tak jak on został wyrzucony z gildii. Makarov od wielu lat był przyjacielem Porylusici , a ona twierdzi, że powodował wiele kłopotów nawet jako dziecko. Gdy Erza dołączyła do gildii, Makarov zabrał ją do kobiety, aby wstawiła jej magiczne oko, ponieważ ponieważ prawdziwe straciła w Rajskiej Wieży. Z tego powodu, Erza stała się wobec niego niewątpliwie lojalna. Fabuła Saga Macao Makaorv pojawia się w postaci Tytana, gasząc bójkę, która rozgrywała się w gildii Fairy Tail, następnie czyta thumb|Romeo uderza Makarova. im raport, w którym opisane są szkody, jakich się dopuścili oraz informuje o wściekłości rady, ale mówi im, aby ich ignorowali, i robili to, na co mają ochotę. Kiedy Romeo , syn członka Fairy Tail, podchodzi do niego i zawiadamia o zaginięciu ojca, Makao Conbolta , i prosi go, aby go poszukał, Makarov mówi, że jest dorosły, i sam sobie poradzi. Chłopiec w przypływie furii uderza mistrza i ucieka. Saga Daybreak Członek gildii Levy McGarden lamentuje, iż nie podjęła się misji dotyczącej odebrania Everlue'owi książki, ponieważ Makarov ujawnia, że nagroda została zwiększona dziesięciokrotnie, do 2. 000. 000 klejnotów. Saga Kołysanka Podczas trwającego regularnego spotkania Mistrzów Gildii, Makarov otrzymuje od Mirajane wiadomość, iż thumb|left|Makarov dowiaduje się o założeniu Drużyny Natsu.została utworzona Drużyna Natsu, w skład której wchodzi Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza i Gray. Zaczyna się okropnie pocić, zdaje sobie bowiem sprawę ze zniszczeń, jakich może dokonać piątka przyjaciół. Później, Kageyamie z gildii Eisenwald udaje się dotrzeć do miejsca spotkań mistrzów, i wpada na Makarova. Pyta go, czy chciałby posłuchać zabójczej melodii, na co Makarov się zgadza. Ku zaskozeniu wszystkich, Kołysanka zaczyna mówić, zdradza, że została stworzona przez Zerefa, po czym atakuje wszystko i wszystkich. Na szczęście Erzie, Natsu i Gray'owi w porę udaje się ją powtrzymać, ale niszczą budynek spotkań mistrzów, przez co szybko uciekają. Saga Wyspa Galuna Erza zostaje aresztowana za zniszczenie mienia, Makarov wraz z resztą gildii cierpliwie czeka na jej powrót. Natsu chciał ją uratować, więc został przeobrażony w salamandrę i uwięziony pod szkłem, ale Makarov, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkim odkrywa, iż salamandrą w rzeczywistości jest nie Natsu, ale Makao. Kiedy Natsu i Erza zostają zwolnieni z więzienia, Makarov siedzi na swoim miejscu przy barze, kiedy wszystkich ogarnia senność, oznaczająca przybycie samotnika Mystogana . Makarov jako jedyny jest w stanie oprzeć się jego magii. Później zatrzymuje Natsu, kiedy ten próbuje dostać się na drugie piętro, gdzie wywieszone są misje dla magów klasy S, a potem, gdy próbuje stanąć do walki z Laxusem, uspokaja go. Pewnego dnia, słyszy szokującą wiadomość: jedna z misja przeznaczonych dla magów klasy S znikła, a winowajcami są Natsu i Happy. Nakazuje Laxusowi przyprowadzić ich z powrotem, ale ten odmawia, przez co w ślad za nimi posyła Graya. Saga Phantom Lord Kiedy Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy i Happy powracają, zastają zniszczoną gildię. Ich mistrz jest tylko pozornie obojętny na zniszczenia. Uspokaja wszystkich, przy czym klepie Erzę w głowę, a Lucy - po tyłku. Twierdzi, że nia ma potrzeby wyzywania kogoś, kto ogranicza się do walki z zaskoczenia. Jednak w momencie, kiedy thumb|225px|Fairy Tail atakuje.widzie Levy, Jeta i Droya zaatakowanych przez Phantom Lord, jest rozwścieczony i wypowiada wojnę gildii. Fairy Tail podróżuje całą noc, by nad ranem dotrzeć do siedziby Phantom Lord w mieście Oak. Makarov z łatwością pokonuje wielu z nich. Potem szybko pędzi na górę chcąc znaleźć Jose Porloe , mistrza Phantom Lord. Wraz z jego wściekłością wzrasta jego siła magiczna, przez co budynek cały drży. Jednakże, został przez niego wprowadzony w pułapkę i Aria , członek 4 elementu pojawia się za jego plecami i atakuje go, tym samym pozbawiając staruszka całej magicznej mocy. Ze względu na wielką utratę sił i morali, Fairy Tail zmuszone jest do wycofania się z pola bitwy. Po powrocie, Makarov zostaje zaniesiony do swojej przyjaciółki Porlyusici, która stara się przywrócić go do thumb|left|Makarov traci swą magiczną moc.zdrowia. Okazało się że zaklęcie, które zostało na nim użyte, powoduje rozproszenie się w powietrzu magicznej mocy przeciwnika i prowadzi do jej zniknięcia. Wkrótce Makarov budzi się, po czym dziękuje kobiecie i przeprasza za kłopoty, jakie spowodował. Kiedy Makarov wychodzi, Porlyusica uważa, że to Mystogan pomógł zebrać jego magiczną moc. Podczas bitwy z Phantom Lord, Makaorv pojawia się w ostatniej chwili, ratując Erzę od śmierci z rąk Jose. Zaczynają walkę, początkowo ich ataki są porównywalne. Makarov nakazuje mu się poddać, ale gdy ten odmawia, starzec używa Prawa Wróżki . Atak z łatwością pokonuje Jose i wszystkich jego sprzymierzeńców. Makarov mówi mu, aby wrócił i thumb|Makarov powala Arię.przygotował się na reakcję rady. Wtedy Aria zachodzi go od tyłu, tym razem jednak Makarov z łatwością go powala, ostrzegając go, iż może czekać go eksterminacja. Członkowie Fairy Tail wracają do gildii, gdzie Makarov wygłasza przemówienie na temat obligacji członków gildii, wywołując u Lucy łzy. Potem pomaga przy budowie nowego budynku gildii. Mimo iż nie został aresztowany, na rozprawie zasypia. Zostaje obudzony, gdy jedna z pomocniczych żab woła jego imię. Na szczęście, gildia zostaje uniewinniona, ponieważ działała w obronie własnej, oraz pomocy udzielonej przez jednego z członków Rady, Yajimę , który jest przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Makarova. Shitou mówi mu, iż Fairy Tail powinno być bardziej ostrożne, ponieważczłonkowe Rady,Org i Michello głosują za rozwiązaniem gildii. Shitou następnie sugeruje Makarovi emeryturę. Saga Loke Wraz z Mirajane, Bobem , Goldmine i Yajimą idzie oglądać spektakl w wykonaniu Drużyny Natsu: Frederick i Yanderica Saga Festiwal Walki Makarov wprowadza do nowo wybudowanej gildii dwóch nowych członków: Juvię Lockser i Gajeela thumb|Makarob uwięziony w gildii. Redfoxa . Chodź sam zaproponował Gajeelowi wstąpienie do gildii, i mimo iż twierdzi, że chłopak tylko działał na polecenie Jose, zgadza się z Erzą co do faktu, iż powinien być obserwowany. Kiedy Makarov wybiera się na zakupy z Mirajane, dziewczyna informuje go, iż Laxus wraca z wyprawy. To szokuje staruszka i wyprawia go w niepokój. Na początku dożynek, Makarov ogląda konkurs na Miss Fairy Tail, czasami dostając krwotoku z nosa. Wraz z przybyciem Laxusa i Gromowładnych Bogów stoi bezradny obserwując, jak zawodniczki zostają zmienione w kamień przez Evergreen , skutecznie służąc im jako zakładniczki. Laxus składnia magów Fairy Tail do walki między sobą, aby wyłonić spośród nich najsilniejszego, po czym informuje, że zwycięzca odbędzie z nim pojedynek. Makarov chce uczestniczyć i pokonać wnuczka, ale budynek gildii zostaje orunowany, uniemożliwiając wyjście magom powyżej lat osiemdziesięciu, przez co on, Gajeel oraz Natsu skutecznie zostają uwięzieni w środku.Wśród nich zostaje tylko Reedus, który nie chce walczyć, ponieważ boi się Laxusa. Makarov jednak ignoruje jego sprzeciw i nakazuje mu zakradnięcie się do domu Porlyusici, aby zapytać ją, czy posiada w swoim arsenale eliksir, który anulowałby działanie zaklęcia Evergreen. Drżąc z gniewu, obserwuje postęp walki na tablicy we wnętrzu gildii. Jest zszokowany, gdy dostrzega, że thumb|left|Roztrzęsiony Makarov Freed pokonuje Reedusa; teraz już wie, że wizyta u Porlyusici jest niemożliwa. Nagle zjawia się Laxus i mówi, że jeśli Makarov w ciągu 3 godzin nie zrezygnuje z posady mistrza, zakładniczki obrócą się w pył. Makarov i Natsu odmawiają, wierząc, że Gray zmieni wynik walki. Gdy jednak przegrywa, Makarov przyznaje się do porażki i nakazuje wnukowi przestać. Laxus mówi jednak, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry, nakazuje mu mianowanie się nowym mistrzem Fairy Tail. Kiedy zostaje tylko ich dwójka, Gajeel i natsu postanawiają jakimś cudem ożywić Erzę, czego Makarov kategorycznie im zabrania, bojąc się, iż mogą wyrządzić dziewczynie krzywdę. Kiedy Natsu uderza Tytanię, kamień na jej ciele pęka, Scarlet wraca do gry, a wraz z nią w obrębie miasta pojawia się Mystogan. Kiedy Evergreen zostaje pokonana przez Erzę, czar rzucony na zawodniczki konkursu na Miss Fairy Tail znika, thumb|Wściekłość Makarova.dzięki czemu są wolne. W tym momencie Laxus obiera inną taktykę: uruchamia Halę Grzmotów, która po odpaleniu przez niego jest w stanie zmieść z powierzchni Ziemi całą Magnolię, przez co zakładnikami stają sie wszyscy mieszkańcy. Makarova ogarnia wielki gniew, ale w tym momencie w jego klatce piersiowej pojawia sie silny ból, który zmusza go do położenia się i odpoczęcia. Porlyusica mówi Levy, iż powodem krytycznego stanu Makarova jest Laxus. Kobieta z płaczem prosi dziewczynę, aby zawiadomiła Laxusa, iż jego dziadkowi nie pozostało wiele czasu. Laxus zostaje ostatecznie pokonany, a dzięki Porlyusice Makarov powraca do zdrowia. Laxus odwiedza go w sali medycznej. Staruszek mówi mu, iż gildia nie należy ani do niego, ani do nikogo innego, ponieważ została thumb|left|Makarov płacze z powodu podjętej decyzji.wybudowana na cześć każdego jej członka, buduje silne więzi z innymi. Makarov mówi Laxusowi, iż tym razem tej zbrodni nie potrafi mu wybaczyć. Wnuczek przyznaje, że chciał tylko, aby gildia była silniejsza. Makarov mówi jednak, że nigdy nie dbał o to, aby Laxus jako dziecko był silny czy sprytny, ale interesowało go tylko jego szczęście. Makarov wydala swego wnuka z Fairy Tail. Laxus opuszcza salę medyczną, a wtedy Makarov daje upust swoim emocjom i płacze. Następnej nocy, bierze udział w festiwalu Fantazja i pokazuje znak, który Laxus wymyślił, kiedy był młodszy, thumb|Makarov na festiwalu Fantazja.aby uświadomić mu, że zawsze będzie na dnim czuwał. Reszta gildii śledzi, jak Laxus płacze na widok gestu dziadka. Później okazuje się, że Makarov zatrudnił Gajeela jako podwójnego agenta, aby odnaleźć lokalizację swego syna, Iwana. Saga Oración Seis Tydzień po wygnaniu Laxusa, Natsu pyta Makarova, dlaczego wykluczył swego wnuka z gildii, jednak Erza rozkazuje mu dać mistrzowi spokój. Makarov chce odejść, ale gildia zabrania mu tego, a Freed podchodzi do niego i mówi, że Laxus byłby zdryzgotany gdyby dowiedział się, iż Makarov odchodzi na emeryturę, więc mistrz postanawia zostać. Później Makarov idzie na regularne posiedzenie i wraca z powrotem, aby zawiadomić swoją gildię o sojuszu czterech legalnych gildii, który ma na celu unicestwienie jednej z mrocznych gildii, Oracion Seis. Z nieznanych powodów jako reprezentantów Fairy Tail wybrał Natsu, Graya, Erzę, Lucy i Happy'ego. Saga Edolas Makarov witaGildartsa Clive , gdy ten wraca ze stuletniej misji. Mężczyzna otwarcie mówi, że zawiódł, przez co powoduje u Makarova zdumienie. Później pyta Tytanię, czy powinien oddać misję innej gildii. Następnie wraz z resztą miasta zostaje zassany przez Animę i zamieniony w Lacrimę. Mystogan używa odwrotnego działania animy i sprowadza ich znów na ziemię, przez co wszystko wróciło do normy, a Makarov i reszta nie mieli pojęcia o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce. Saga Wyspa Tenrou Gildia świętuje powrót Lisanny , ale Makarov zadaje sobie pytanie, dlaczego Mystogan odszedł z gildii. Dzień później zapowiedziano sprawdzian na maga klasy S, oznajmiając że miejscem turnieju będzie Wyspa thumb|left|Lisanna wita mistrza.Tenrou, święta ziemia Fairy Tail, po czym przedstawiono ósemkę potencjalnych kandydatów na maga klasy S: Natsu Dragneela, Eflamana , Juvię Lockser, Graya Fullbustera, Freeda Justine, Levy McGarden, Mesta Grydera i Canę Alberonę . Makarov dał każdemu tydzień na przygotowanie się i oczekiwał ich w jak najlepszej formie. Erza i Mirajane ogłosiły zasady wyboru partnera, po czym Makarov skończył swój komunikat mówiąc, że szczegóły sprawdzianu zostaną podane w porcie Hargeon, gdzie spotykają się i oczekują trudnych zadań, a magowie klasy S, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss i Gildarts Clive jako zadanie będą mieli utrudnianie całego sprawdzianu. Kiedy uczestniczy są na pokładzie statku kierującego się na wyspę Tenrou, Makarov informuje, iż na wyspie znajduje się grób pierwszego mistrza i najprawdopodobniej założyciela Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion , po czym thumb|Makarov rozpoczyna egzamin.informuje uczestników, że najpierw muszą przedostać się ze statku na wyspę, a potem wybrać jedną z ośmiu dróg. Trzy z nich prowadzą do Erzy, Mirajane i Gildartsa, dwie prowadzą do walki z inną drużyną, a jedna jezt bezpieczna: nie trzeba walczyć. Tylko jedna grupa może przejść przez jedną ścieżkę. To sprawia, że Levy się denerwuje, ale Gajeel jest podekscytowany. Makarov rozpoczyna egzamin. Jako pierwszy wyrusza Freed i jego partner Bickslow: Freed zarunował statek, przez co reszta uczestników nie mogła przejść. Kiedy Lucy pyta Makaroba, czy to legalne, on odpowiada, że jak najbardziej. Kiedy wszyscy są już poza statkiem, mistrz zostaje jeszcze na pokładzie. Makarov zapowiada, że Cana i Lucy pokonały Freeda i Bickslowa, Natsu udało się zwyciężyć z GIldartsem, Levy i Gajeel wybrali bezpieczną ścieżkę, a Gray i Loke pokonali Wendy i Mesta. Jednak, gdy zapytał Graya o thumb|Hades atakuje MakarovaJuvię, ten odpowiada, że Ona i jej partnerka najprawdopodobniej natknęły się na Erzę; później wiadome jest, że przegrały. Kiedy każdy zastanawia się, gdzie jest Elfman i Evergreen, wkrótce okazuje się, że ich przeciwnikiem była Mirajane, i oni mieli pecha. Elfman wspomagany przez Evergreen pokazuje się w ostatniej chwili i mówi, że przeszedł pierwszą rundę, czym zaskoczył wszystkich. Makarov szybko jednak ucisza wszelkie dyskusje i oznajmia, iż pora na drugą część egzaminu Następna runda polega na znalezieniu grobu Mavis, na co zawodnicy mają sześć godzin. Makarov tymczasem siedzi przy grobie i czeka na zwycięzców. thumb|left|Makarov pokonany przez Hadesa.Kiedy do wyspy zbliża się sterowiec Grimoire Heart , Makarov stoi pomiędzy nim a wyspą w trybie Pełnego Tytana, gotowy zmierzyć się z mroczną gildią. Miażdży prawą burtę sterowca. Caprico ucieka, transportując ze sobą resztę towarzyszy, Makarow jednak krzyczy, że nie ma znaczenia, gdzie uciekną, on zawsze się ich pozbędzie używając Prawa wróżek. Jednakże zostaje oszołomiony, ponieważ Hades używa swojej własnej wersji Prawa wróżek, Prawa Diabła, następnie robi Makarovi wykład na temat magii. Kiedy Hades nazywa go "dzieciakiem", Makarv uświadamia sobie że Hades jest nikim innym, jak Purehito, drugim mistrzem Fairy Tail. Hades za pomocą swojej magii wysyła Makarova na wyspę, przez co ten wraca do swoich pierwotnych rozmiarów, następnie atakuje go za pomocą Ametarasu , mocno raniąc Makarova. Starzec, mimo iż u kresu thumb|Makarov chwyta Zancrowa.sił, nadal kwestionuje decyzję Hadesa. Ten odpowiada, że znalazł to, co można nazwać "Esencją magii", oraz że odkrył, iż magia pochodzi z Ciemności, bo z tamtąd przybył Zeref. Purehito odchodzi, wierząc, że odniósł spektakularne zwycięstwo, ale Makarov nadal pragnie bronić swych podopiecznych i próbuje zaatakować go od tyłu. Nie udaje mu się jednak i zostaje przebity przez Magię Łańcucha Hadesa. Ląduje na ziemi nieprzytomny i bliski śmierci. Natsu stoi niedaleko obolałego Makarova i pojedynkuje się z Zancrowem . Kiedy zostaje uwięziony w thumb|left|Makarov rzuca Zoldeo.Chmurze Ognistego Boga, Makarov używa swojej magii Tytana na dłoni i chwyta Zancrowa. Szalik Natsu jest czarny, ponieważ wcześniej wchłonął śmiertelną magię Zerefa. Mówi mu, że krzywdzi jego dziecko na jego oczach, więc teraz nie ma u niego taryfy ulgowej. Ten jednak nie ustępuje i próbuje spalić jego ramię. Makarov mówi ,,Nie lekceważ Fairy Tail", nagle odczuwa, że magiczna moz Natsu zniknęła. Znienacka Natsu się wyłania, pożerając płomienie Zancrowa. Rzuca Zancrowem w powietrze obserwując, jak Natsu ostatecznie go pokonuje. Widzi, jak Natsu mówi, że muszą walczyć z Grimoire Heart. Jednakże, upada z powodu odniesionych ran, wołając imię Makarova. Makarov zostaje obudzony przez Wendy, która informuje go, że Natsu jest już w pełni sił. On twierdzi, że jest z nim wszystko w porządku i może pomóc jej w opiece nad chłopakiem, ale dziewczynka mówi, że sobie poradzi w opiece nad nimi obojga. Wendy zastanawia się, dlaczego jej Magia Uzdrowienia jest zachamowana, a Makarov mówi jej, że to wina skażonego szalika Natsu, który wchłonął magię Zerefa. Gdy Makarov pyta ją, czy potrafi ją usunąć, ona przytakuję. Później mistrz zaspia albo mdleje. Gdy Hades zostaje pokonany przez Fairy Tail, Makarov pokazuje się w sterowcu Grimoire Heart wraz z Raijinshu, Mirajane, Lisanną, Caną, Levy, Elfmanem i Gajeelem. Odstraszają pozostałych członków Grimoirethumb|Makarov przypomina Hadesowi jego własną lekcję. Heart, którzy chcieli zaatakować Happy'ego , Carlę i Pantherlily'ego. Makarov podchodzi do Laxusa, który wrócił na wyspę przyczyniając się do porażki Hadesa, i krzyczy na niego, że przybył na ziemię Fairy Tail, mimo tego, że wciąż był na wygnaniu. Później rusza w kieruku pokonanego Hadesa. Ten prosi go o śmierć, ale Makarov odmawia i każe mu wynosić się z wyspy. Pyta go, dlaczego wkroczył na drogę ciemności. Ten mówi, że po odejściu z Fairy Tail wyruszył w podróż, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o istocie magii i stwierdził wówczas, że jego prawdziwą naturą była ciemność. Hades czuł, że ten świat to kłamstwo, chciał żyć w świecie Ostatecznej Magii i byc posiadaczem Jedynej Magii. Makarov mówi mu jednak, że nieważne, skąd magia pochodzi, zawsze jes taka sama, czy to zielona, czarna czy biała. Podsumowuje swą wypowiedź mówiąc, że nauczył się tego właśnie od niego, po thumb|left|Natsu oblewa egzamin.czym odchodzi. Po powrocie do obozu, Makarov informuje wszystkich, że nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko zawiesić sprawdzian na maga klasy S, czym wywołuje wstrząs u Natsu, Gray'a i Elfmana i rozśmiesza Gajeela, mimo tego że jego partnerką była Levy McGarden. Po oburzeniu Natsu, Makarov mówi, że jeśli go pokona, zwycięży turniej. Jednak chłopak nie zdążył nawet zacząć, Makarov uderza go swoją olbrzymią ręką i przyciska do drzewa, odnosząc zwycięstwo. Makarov, jak wszyscy inni, uświadamia sobie, że smok przybył na wyspę. Natychmiast rozpoznaje w nim Acnologię , smoka zagłady. Smok ląduje na wyspie i niszczy wszystko co spotka na swojej drodze. thumb|Makarov kontra Acnologia.Członkowie gildii biegną w kierunku statku, jednak Acnologia jest coraz bliżej. Gdy jest w niebezpiecznej odległości, Makarov przybiera postać Tytana i przytrzymuje smoka, aby jego podopieczni zdążyli uciec. Magowie Fairy Tail chcą pomóc, ale kategorycznie im tego odmawia, ostrzegając, aby nie łamali jego rozkazów. Kiedy wszyscy płaczą, Makarov mówi, że w przyszłości muszą żyć. Podczas gdy Makarov walczy ze smokiem, zostaje wyrzucony przez niego w powietrze. Spodziewa się że umrze jako rodzic chroniący swoje dzieci. Właśnie w tym momencie wszyscy obecni na wyspie członkowie Fairy Tail wracają i zaczynają sami atakować smoka. Acnologia wzbija się w niebo, a wszyscy członkowie Fairy Tail chwytają się za ręce. Acnologia niszczy wyspę Oddechem smoka.' Saga X791 thumb|left|Makarov i inni powracają.Makarov wraz z innymi zostaje uratowany przez Biscę, Alzacka , Jeta, Droya, Max'a , Warrena i The Trimens z Blue Pegasus. Widzi, jak Mavis Vermilion ujawnia, że to ona ich uratowała, a następnie znika. On, tak jak i pozostali zaginieni członkowie, jest mile widziany w domu. Podczas imprezy trzydobowej imprezy, która odbywa się z okazji ich powrotu, Makarov mówi, iż woli, żeby Macao pozostał mistrzem Fairy Tail (mimo iż wie że niektórzy będą zawiedzeni). Później rozmawia z Jurą Neekisem na temat nieznanej gildii. Makarov idzie do Twilight Ogre w towarzystwie Mirajane i Erzy, omówić sprawę czynszu z mistrze Twilight thumb|Makarov wściekły na Banabostera.Ogre, Banabosterem . Mężczyzna jest lekceważący wobec Makarova, żąda pieniędzy nie zważając na okoliczności. Makarov mówi, że wraz z Erzą i Mirajane odpłaci się im z nawiązką za te wszystkie lata, przez które poniżali, wykorzystywali, ośmieszali i sprowadzali ból na Fairy Tail. On i jego towarzyszki pokonują całą gildię. Magia i Umiejętności 'Tytan (巨大 Kyodai): Magia Makarova umożliwia mu powiększenie do gigantycznych rozmiarów dowolnej części ciała. Magia Światła: *'Wściekłość Giganta:' Magia Makarova napędzana przez jego złość. Energia się z niego wydobywająca jest tak wielka, że niszczy wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze. Prawo Wróżki (妖精の法律, Yōsei no Hōritsu, lit. Law of Fairies czasami zwane フェアリーロウ Fearī Rou): jedno z najsilniejszych o ile nie najsilniejsze zaklęcie serii. Niszczy ono każdego, kogo Rzucający uzna za wroga. Różnorodne Zaklęcia Magii Żywiołów: Oprócz swojej głównej magii, Makarov opanował również rozmaite zaklęcia z magii żywiołów, użył jednego do spalenia dokumentów ze skargami, jakie dostał od Rady. Główne Walki *VS Aria i Jose Porla = PRZEGRANA *VS Jose Porla = WYGRANA *VS Hades = PRZEGRANA *Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet i Mirajane Strauss kontra Gildia Twilight Ogre Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Mistrz Gildii Kategoria:Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie Gildii